Keluarga Berencana
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: "SATU!" "DUA!" "SATU!" "DUAAAA!" Sudah bertahun-tahun sejak peristiwa mengecilnya Midorima. Aomine dan Kise sekarang tinggal bersama, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mempunyai anak. Namun, keduanya bertengkar ketika memutuskan jumlah anak yang akan dimiliki. Memegang teguh slogan KB, 'DUA ANAK LEBIH BAIK', akankah mereka mencapai kata mufakat? - BL. AoKise. Sekuel 'Keluarga Bahagia'


**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning: BL, Adult!AoKise, OOC, typo, garing, dsb.**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

Apakah disini masih ada yang ingat dengan cerita _Keluarga Bahagia_? Author tebak tidak, berhubung cerita itu sudah lama sekali adanya. Jika kalian belum membacanya, saya sarankan untuk membacanya terlebih dahulu, karena cerita ini berhubungan dengan cerita yang disebut di atas tadi. Namun, bukanlah cerita _Keluarga Bahagia_ yang akan dibahas sekarang.

Sudah bertahun-bertahun sejak peristiwa Midorima mengecil. Tokoh-tokoh pelangi kita sudah lulus dari semua jenjang pendidikan dan memiliki pekerjaan serta tempat tinggal sendiri. Beberapa di antaranya ada yang tinggal bersama, seperti Aomine Daiki dan Kise Ryouta—eh maaf, _Aomine _Daiki dan _Aomine _Ryouta, misalnya. Ada juga yang tinggal sendiri seperti Midorima Shintarou. Namun diketahui kalau belum lama ini Midorima telah mempunyai _roommate _baru yang merupakan rekan tim basketnya saat SMA dahulu.

Beralih ke Aomine dan Kise (kita pakai Kise saja ya supaya tidak bingung), sekarang keduanya sedang menonton acara televisi di ruang tengah apartemen mereka. Ralat, Aominelah yang sedang menonton televisi, sedangkan Kise sibuk menyiapkan cokelat hangat karena cuaca lumayan dingin.

"Oh iya, Daikicchi, kudengar Momoicchi akan melahirkan ya?" Kise berusaha membuka topik.

Aomine menyemburkan coklat panasnya. "Hah? Kata siapa?"

"Tadi pagi aku di-_WhatsApp-_in sama Momoicchi~" Kise menunjukkan pesannya.

"Memangnya dia mau punya anak sama siapa? Dia 'kan baru tunangan! Jangan-jangan dia membelah diri lagi!"

Aomine… kau tahu 'kan manusia itu tidak mungkin bisa membelah diri seperti amoeba? Dan Kise, jangan ikut tertawa dalam candaan garing seperti itu.

"Kita kapan mau nyusul, Daikicchi~?" tanya Kise denga nada riang. Sebenarnya niatnya hanya bercanda sih, tapi Aomine terlihat serius menanggapinya. Kelihatan tuh dari sorot matanya yang sudah bersinar seperti waktu di _zone_.

"Mau buat sekarang juga boleh." Seru Aomine napsu. Kise secara reflek langsung menyiram Aomine dengan cokelat panasnya, membuat yang sudah cokelat menjadi semakin cokelat.

"Tunggu, DAIKI!" Kise mulai kegelian karena Aomine mulai menyerang leher jenjangnya, "AOMINECCHI!"

"Kau berisik." Aomine menghentikan aktivitasnya, lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Katanya mau punya anak?"

"I-iya sih," Muka Kise sedikit memerah, "Tapi kita harus diskusi dulu mau punya anak berapa!"

"Sudah jelas 'kan?" Aomine membentuk pose 'V' dengan tangan kanannya,"Kita akan punya DUA anak."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH?" Kise tampak terkejut, "Kebanyakan!"

"Kok gitu?" Aomine mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Kita ini baru nikah, Daikicchi! Terus kau sibuk sebagai polisi, aku sibuk sebagai kita punya anak DUA, nanti ribet! Lebih baik kita punya SATU aja!"

Aomine tidak terima dengan argumen Kise, "Nanggung banget! Langsung DUA aja! Kita kalau ngerjain sesuatu itu ga boleh nanggung-nanggung!" ujar Aomine, mengutip perkataan Momoi bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"MESUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMM!" Kise kembali menyiram Aomine dengan coklat panas yang tersisa. Kasihan Aomine, bertambah gelap lagi kulitnya.

"Pokoknya aku maunya SATU!" rengek Kise.

"DUA!"

"Yang melahirkan nanti 'kan aku, Daikicchi! Pokoknya SATU!"

"DUA!"

"SATU!"

"DUA! Gak pernah lihat iklan _KB _ya? _DUA anak lebih baik_."

"Itu iklan buat orang yang mau anaknya lebih dari tiga! Lagipula SATU itu LEBIH SEDIKIT dari DUA! Jadi itu jauh lebih baik!"

"Kalau SATU pasti sepi!"

"Kupikir Daikicchi gak suka anak kecil!"

"I-Ini masalah lain, bodoh!" Aomine menjitak kepala Kise, membuat si kuning mengaduh kesakitan.

Setelah bertengkar lebih dari setengah jam, mereka pun akhirnya berhenti setelah dapat ancaman tetangga sebelah, Hyuuga Junpei (atau Kiyoshi Junpei? Atau malah Aida Junpei? Entahlah saya juga tidak tahu). Diskusi pun digantung karena belum mencapai kata mufakat.

"Oii," Aomine memanggil Kise setelah saling diam sekian lama, "Kau marah?"

"Nggak…" Kise menunduk, "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Memangnya kau mau punya anak seperti apa sih? Sampai kau mendadak minta anak kayak gitu."

Kise langsung menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Aomine, dan, ya, Aomine tidak keberatan akan hal itu. Justru ia senang kalau Kise seperti ini.

"Daikicchi ingat saat Midorimacchi mengecil?"

Aomine mengangguk. Tentu saja, bagaimana Aomine bisa lupa? Itu 'kan awal mula segalanya.

"Daikicchi pernah bilang kalau senang mengurus anak denganku."

Muka Aomine langsung mengeluarkan semburat merah. Kok bisa Kise ingat hal sememalukan itu?!

"Jadi kupikir, kalau kita punya anak.. kita akan punya lebih banyak waktu untuk bersama. Karena, uh, kita 'kan sama-sama sibuk, Daikicchi."

Aomine tidak bisa menghentikan senyumannya. Hatinya mendadak menjadi hangat.

"Kau tahu, Ryouta," Aomine mengusap rambut Kise lembut, "Kalau kau mau, aku bisa saja mengganti _shift_-ku dengan Sakurai atau Imayoshi, berhubung aku juga sudah… lumayan mengerjakan banyak hal untuk kepolisian." Aomine megecup kening Kise, "Jadi.. kita tidak perlu punya anak dulu kalau hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Lagian mengurus anak itu tanggung jawabnya besar."

Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah Kise. Ia langsung mengeratkan pelukannya pada Aomine.

"Daikicchi baik sekali-ssu~" seru Kise senang, "Mau tambah cokelat panas lagi-ssu?" tawar Kise.

"Tidak usah. Ambilkan saja selimut. Aku mau… errg.. pelukan denganmu."

"Oke!"

Dan mereka pun hidup bahagia selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Omong-omong, Ryouta, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Yang mana?"

"Yang 'kau mau punya anak seperti apa'?"

"Oh yang itu.." Kise memasang tampang berpikir, "Yang bisa bermain basket, mungkin?"

"Hanya itu?"

"Nggak dong! Aku juga mau punya anak yang imut dan _tsundere _seperti Midorimacchi pas mengecil! Itu pasti imut banget 'kan! Iya 'kan?!" Kise ber-_fanboying _sendiri. Aomine jadi _sweatdrop _sendiri melihatnya.

"Atau nggak, aku mau punya anak yang pintar masak dan bersih-bersih, jadi kalau kita kerja kita bisa meninggalkan rumah dengan tenang!"

Aomine mangut-mangut. Benar juga!

"Atau nggak anak yang tinggi! Biar dia bisa gampang main basket! Atau nggak... bisa melihat masa depan gitu, eh tapi itu cocokan jadi anak Akashicchi. Oh, atau nggak bisa menyalin kemampuan orang sepertiku! 'Kan pasti keren kalau ada dua Ryouta di dunia ini! Eh tapi punya anak seperti Daikicchi juga mau sih.."

Kise merapatkan selimutnya,

"Tapi… punya anak yang normal, inosen, lucu, dan tidak begitu jago basket juga gak apa-apa sih.. Asal itu anakku dan Daikicchi-ssu~"

"Kise.."

"Tapi bukannya aku mau semuanya ya, Daikicchi! Ingat, hanya satu anak loh!"

"Sayang sekali kalau begitu, padahal kau terlihat bersemangat saat membicarakan _calon anak-anak kita_."

"Bener sih, tapi—tunggu, apa maksudnya _'calon anak-anak kita'_?! Ingat, Daikicchi! Hanya satu! SATU!"

"Tidak bisa begitu. Sudah menjadi komitmenku untuk mewujudkan semua keinginanmu, Ryouta~"

"Daikicchi! Stop! _Yamette_! Aaahhnn.."

Dan seperti yang bisa dilihat keluarga Aomine nampaknya tidak berencana untuk mengikuti program _'Keluarga Berencana'_ yang diselenggarakan pemerintah.

Dan mereka pun benar-benar hidup bahagia selamanya.

—_**FIN **_

* * *

**A/N: Kalau kalian suka lihat saya berkoar-koar di twitter, saya emang masih suka menistai Chintalou dan bilang kalau akan buat sekuel, TAPI SAYA BENERAN GA NYANGKA KALAU BAKAL BENERAN BIKIN OTL. Dan ya.. karena saya janji bakal bikin KB series (sebutan fic ini dan Keluarga Bahagia) jadi trilogi.. jadi tunggulah tanggal publish yang satu lagi entah kapan. Tapi saya beneran janji bakal buat kok, hehehe.**

**Saa, komentarnya gimana?**

**~Sign,**

**Mochiyo-sama**


End file.
